


Entanglement- When #Branjie turned into #Kamjie

by Papillonhu



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillonhu/pseuds/Papillonhu
Summary: Brooke Lynn can't help but notice Kameron and Vanjie's close relationship on tour
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Werq The World Tour

**Author's Note:**

> Entanglement - title thanks to the Red Table Jada/Will talk about August Alsina
> 
> Some content based on the Werq the World II Listerine conversation

Location: Backstage filming for Werq the World 2 documentary

“ Is it for the cooling or taste?” Kameron asked Vanjie. “Both” ,she responded.  
Vanjie described how she douched ,adding a couple of drops of Listerine in it. Kameron was intrigued to say the least.The cameraman suggested that they create a show together: Sex-Ed with Kamjie and Kameron agreed. Vanjie added ,“We’ll probably re-create the situations for y’all”.  
They took tequila shots before their performances on the Werq the World tour. Kameron joked that drinking tequila usually ended in her either crying or being naked.

Brooke Lynn could feel the burn;a burn in her chest and stomach. It’s her fault- she broke up with Vanjie. Nevertheless looking at the IG posts, she still felt it-all of the flirting , playful banter, videos, and boomerangs from the tour between Kameron and Vanjie.It was jealousy, sadness, a yearning feeling all rolled into one. Was it a coincidence that Brooke Lynn was frequently compared to Kameron ,both coming from Nashville, and now lived in L.A.? That used to be me she thought. Vanjie had a type -everyone was aware of that -tall white boys and Kameron likes Latinos. They openly flirted with each other before going on tour ,mentioning their crushes on each other so when the opportunity presented itself on tour, they took it. 

The sex was excellent with both Kameron and Brooke Lynn (both were well-endowed) but it was different. With Kameron , it was fiery and passionate ,an itch that they needed to scratch. They were curious about each other. Vanjie might have given Kameron a serious chance but she was cautious especially when Asia openly spoke about Kameron sneaking trade on the tour bus for sex and considering her heatbreak with Brooke Lynn, she kept it casual. It was comforting to know that they both were in L.A. after the tour and could hook up whenever. With Brooke Lynn, the sex was just as passionate but her heart was involved . Well who was she kidding, Brooke Lynn still held her heart. Not only was she a Libra ,she was Puerto Rican so she loved HARD.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke Lynn and Vanjie reunite

Brooke Lynn finally moved to L.A. Though Brooke Lynn and Vanjie weren’t together , they always thought it could be a possibility that they could reconcile. Vanjie looked forward to reuniting with Brooke Lynn,catching up over drinks at her apartment. Brooke Lynn met Thackery and they talked about the RPDR queens and work.Perhaps it was the liquid courage that made Brooke Lynn broach the subject she was so curious about.

“Seeing anyone special ?”Brooke Lynn inquired  
“ No, not right now” Vanjie answered  
“ Seems like you got really close to Kameron on tour”   
“Yeah...and? What are you getting at ,Toes?”- Vanjie was not going to make it easy on Brooke Lynn  
Brooke Lynn took a huge gulp of wine before responding. In that instant, she lost her courage ,not wanting to start an argument. “ Nothing, just observing”. 

After Brooke Lynn left, Vanjie went downstairs to Silky’s to tell her what occurred over drinks using animated motions. Silky’s response came in the form of head shaking and using her favorite nickname for Brooke Lynn, “Shady Brooke”, pursing her lips. Vanjie later called Akeria and spoke to her about it. 

It would be a couple of weeks later that Vanjie performed at Mickey’s; she invited some of the RPDR queens to watch. Brooke Lynn settled in the front row next to Silky after she visited Vanjie backstage to wish her luck .Vanjie’s performance was a perfect 10- full of death drops , hair whipping, and spot on lip synching. After she collected her tips, she made her way backstage to de-drag . Brooke Lynn returned backstage after the performance to notice Kameron laughing and talking to Vanjie, dangerously close.


	3. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just saw the #Kamjie kiss from the RPDR Vegas Revue so I had to post this short chapter.

“Hey Brooke Lynn” Kameron sweetly said and hugged her. Brooke Lynn hugged back.  
“Are you packed and ready to go?” Brooke Lynn asked Vanjie  
“Yeah , Kam and I are about to go get some drinks, wanna come?” ,Vanjie asked.

Now Brooke Lynn had 2 choices: #1 decline the invitation #2 go , be nosy and observe ,and try to cock block .She chose the latter- curiosity got to her.  
With drinks on the patio, they spoke about the current season of RPDR, tour life including trade, and gigs. Vanjie was her usual funny and sassy self but no overt flirtation with Kameron. Vanjie excused herself to use the bathroom. When she was coming out , Brooke Lynn cornered her in the hallway courageously as she was tipsy. Encroaching her personal space, Brooke Lynn bent down to kiss Vanjie passionately. Vanjie stood there wide eyed and breathless.

“Now you and Kameron may have had your little fling “,Brooke Lynn said waving her hand dismissively, “but you know that doesn’t compare to what we have. The ball is in your court”. Brook Lynn walked away returning to the table. Vanjie took a minute to compose herself .

Certainly the ball was in Vanjie’s court and she had choices. Did she want to be petty and go home with Kameron out of spite? She could reunite with Brooke Lynn or say fuck both and go home solo- have some me time.She tried to act normal at the table but Brooke Lynn’s words kept replaying in her mind like a record.


	4. The decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanjie must make a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a choose you own ending .  
> There are 2 endings for this story.

Vanjie decided to go home alone but she knew what she must do. She had to speak to Brooke Lynn, in person, so she invited her over.They sipped wine while Brooke Lynn pet Thackery.

Ending #1  
“Thanks for coming by. I wanted to talk to you about Kameron and “our little fling” as you called it.”Vanjie sighed, “I’m choosing to pursue a relationship with Kameron. We started messing around on tour . I kept my heart guarded thinking you would come back around. Toes, I waited for you to come to your senses for over a year and I won’t wait anymore. Kam is really sweet and I know where I stand . I will always love you but I have to move on and allow my heart to love again.”

Brooke Lynn nodded, “ Ya know I’ve known Kameron for a long time since Nashville at Play. Kam is a sweetheart and I wish you guys the best. I will always love you also- you were my first boyfriend.I’m sorry I waited so long ,my fault. “

“Well at least you know for next time , in your relationship. Chile, we really had something going on with #branjie “. Vanjie laughed. “Now all the #branjie accounts will turn to #kamjie ,I guess “. 

Ending #2  
“Thanks for coming by. I wanted to talk to you about Kameron and “our little fling” as you called it.”Vanjie sighed, “ It was a fling - Kam and I will always be friendly but I’ve been saving my heart for you. That’s why I haven’t dated anyone. Kameron and I have had crushes on each other since season 10 so we took advantage of it being on tour.He wanted more from me but I couldn’t do that to him knowing I wasn’t over you . I’d hoped you moving to L.A. would give us an opportunity to give our love a real chance and…

Brooke Lynn interrupted Vanjie with a kiss . She broke the kiss and said, “I’ve missed you especially during this crazy pandemic. Being away from you made me realize that I didn’t know how to be in a relationship when we first dated. You deserved much more but I’m ready to spoil and love you with all of my heart. Please understand I’m not just saying this because I saw you with Kameron;I’ve wanted this for a while. Will you be my boyfriend again?”

Vanjie wiped her teary eyes and with a wide toothed grin exclaimed “Yes, Toes! I guess we gotta get ready for Branjie 2.0”


End file.
